<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wish i were heather by pottervatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768328">i wish i were heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottervatch/pseuds/pottervatch'>pottervatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, also happy very late birthday sorry for being a failure, but also useless bisexual ginny weasley, we stan ginny/cho in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottervatch/pseuds/pottervatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny &amp; Harry talk over the past few months and what may or may not be happening. Gift fic for unorgaynized but like, months late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter &amp; Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wish i were heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts">unorgaynized</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>and it's like.... way past her birthday. but hey ! better late than a whole year late, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re telling me that you’re <em>not</em> dating Cho Chang?” </p><p>A beat. </p><p>A breath. </p><p>Ginny Weasley supposed that it would all come to this, in the end, sitting across from her ex-boyfriend of three years, wearing one of his sweaters, a cup of coffee tucked in her hands and a quizzical look on her face. Harry caught her eyes, his own features arranged in a similarly confused-concerned expression, and from the sharp green gaze she saw herself, conflicted. Frightened. Stressed. To be dating Cho Chang, Cho would have to like her… like that. To be dating Cho Chang, Cho would have to like women, Cho would have to like jocks, Cho would have to like gingers.  </p><p>No, she wasn’t dating Cho Chang, but she definitely wished she was. </p><p>She wished. Oh, how Ginny wanted and wished, letting her mind dart from wearing her clothes to kissing her lips, to have Cho's half-laugh aimed at her, and only <em>her</em>.</p><p>And to talk about this to Harry— with Harry… She felt as if the words wouldn’t quite leave her throat, like they were stuck deep within her. It felt weird. Not bad-weird, not wrong-weird. Just weird. </p><p>But Harry had been the first person that she had told all of those years ago. Harry had listened, had understood. Harry had saw himself in her words, and when they had parted, hurting from Voldemort, they had left nothing unsaid. No stone unturned. </p><p>So why shouldn’t she talk this over with Harry? She took a hesitant sip of her coffee, and Harry looked at her expectantly. Ginny slowly lowered her cup, the steam startling as the drink settled. “No. No, we’re not dating.” She thought for a moment, worrying at her lower lip. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Harry asked her, his brows knitting together. She almost scoffed at him, confused by his confusion. “No, really, Gin. Are you sure?”</p><p>At that, the cup fully hit the table. She hadn't realized she was moving soo slowly until she had fully stopped moving. “Yes, Harry. I’m sure. It was just coffee.”</p><p>“And dinner,” he added.</p><p>“And dinner.” </p><p>“And you’ve met her parents. And her kids.”</p><p>Ginny frowned. Wondered. Then shook her head, crossing the thoughts from her mind. “Yeah, but it was a family dinner that she invited me to.” That wasn’t romantic at all! At the dinner, she had been introduced to all of Cho’s aunts and uncles, and the whole affair rivalled that of a Weasley dinner, so many Changs and Zhangs and Youngs and a Zabini. She had even met Cho's ex-spouse, who was polite, but quiet. “And we’re friends. Of course I’ve met her kids. So has Luna!”</p><p>Harry gave her a look, one that was far too Hermione-like for her preference. “Luna, Rolf, and I met her kids in Diagon. Hermione and Ron met them at the Quibbler when she brought them in. You met them at a dinner at her house.”</p><p>“With her niece and nephew, yeah,” Ginny said, confusing worming into her tone. It didn’t seem to be that big of a deal to her. Cho had invited her over to impress her niece who was obsessed with Quidditch. And Cho certainly wasn’t dressed as if it was a date! She had worn a baby blue sweater and leggings. This was the Cho Chang who had dressed to the nines for every event that they had gone to together! </p><p>“You’ve slept in her bed.”</p><p>“We went out with Luna,” she insisted. Harry was beginning to look exasperated, but she couldn’t figure out, for the life of her, why. “We were drunk. It was a Girls' Night.”</p><p>“Gin—” </p><p>“I think I would know when I was dating somebody, Harry Potter. I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“I’m not saying you are,” he said stiffly. “It’s just that—”</p><p>Anger hit her in a flash. “You’ve dated Cho before. She does rather girly dates, doesn’t she? We haven’t done anything remotely close to a date! Stop checking up on me, Harry! Especially when it’s about some silly rumor you’ve heard from Luna!” She was sputtering now, and Ginny could feel how hot her cheeks were.</p><p>“Luna doesn’t lie, it isn’t like her. And yeah, I did date Cho! When we were in Hogwarts! Everyone did girly dates then!”</p><p>Ginny stood up swiftly, disturbing her cup. Both her and Harry’s quick Quidditch reflexes went to save the spill. She hastily righted the coffee mug, and Harry had napkins ready to mop up the slight splash that had occurred in the speedy aftermath. “I’m not dating Cho Chang.”</p><p>Harry looked back at her with his deep green eyes, and even <em>Ron</em> would have been able to see the hurt in his gaze. Averting her eyes, Ginny grabbed for her thick coat and readied herself for the final strike. She didn't expect it to be so... plain. </p><p>“But you want to be.”</p><p>She didn’t argue with him. She did want to. She met his gaze fiercely with nostrils flared, shoving her arms into her coat as aggressively as she could. When she didn’t object, Harry nodded, and Ginny found herself thinking furiously of how he always seemed to read her mind. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off with an angry shake of her head. “I don’t want to hear it. She doesn’t like girls. We aren’t dating.”</p><p>She whirled away from him as soon as her sentence hit the air, leaving behind the warmth of the café and charging headfirst into the cold Winter air. Frigid steps broke through the snow, and she dug her heels into the ground in irritation. Despite trying to will herself away from re-running the conversation, she found herself fiercely ruminating over the way that detailing her week had quickly ruined her afternoon with Harry. </p><p>While such obsessive thoughts were good for Quidditch, they were dooming her now. She knew that she was too distracted to apparate home with all of this dwelling in her head. Instead, she strode purposefully towards the park across the street, a place where she and Harry had frequented numerous times when they were dating. They had used it for walks, bantering about Quidditch plays and the war. Now, Ginny used it to pace. </p><p>Why was Harry so stuck on the idea that she and Cho were dating? She traced the threads of their conversation, searching for the roots. She had told him of her week, but that had been it. They had done their grocery shopping together— Ginny had found a nice Muggle grocer that she liked, and Cho had rather eagerly joined her. They had alternated between pushing the cart, and she had been surprised to find that Cho had added in an extra chocolate bar to her side that she remembered Ginny liked. And, afterwards, they had run errands in Diagon, arms linked, sharing a cup of warm hot chocolate. What had made him think of dating?</p><p>And about the dinner with Cho’s family… That had been last minute! They had gotten coffee, they had picked up Cho’s notes from Luna… And then she had blurted out the invitation, and Ginny, who didn’t want the day to end, immediately accepted. </p><p>Her family had been nice, at least. Slightly confused, but nice. And of course, she had met Cho’s ex-partner, who had been kind, and who had spent a good deal of time with the kids asking about her, a thing she had found out when Cho had gotten frustrated about it. </p><p>It certainly wasn’t dating. </p><p>Not that she would have been opposed to dating Cho.</p><p>Why did Harry think so? Who had told him anything like that? She threw a curse into the air, her breath frosting. Harry wasn’t known for being perceptive. That was probably it. </p><p>Did anyone else think so? She rubbed at her hands, thinking it over. Maybe Luna, which would explain why Harry thought so. Not Ron or Hermione, they were so wrapped up in each other that they never noticed a thing. Rolf, too, probably thought something was up. </p><p>She made up her mind to ask them, later. She would cool down, go home, and then she could figure things out for herself. She couldn’t go into this in a typical Ginny fashion, head down, barreling into danger. Really, she had grown more mature. </p><p>And she really wasn’t willing to reveal her crush. </p><p>She could hear it now, from all of them. <em>It’s really quite obvious, </em>Luna would say. <em>The Wrackspurts float around you each time you see her. </em> </p><p><em>I-I thought it was pretty cle-clear, </em> said Rolf. Imaginary-Harry laughed with him, and Ginny frowned at them all. </p><p>“They weren’t dates!” she hissed at her thoughts, startling a rather plump old woman who was throwing bird seed nearby. “Sorry.”</p><p>The woman tsked and turned away, and Ginny nervously ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>But they hadn't been. And she had dated quite a lot, really! She would know. Because, while her heart skipped a half-beat each time she saw her, Ginny was sure that Cho simply looked at her like a friend.</p><p>No more mollified than she was when she left the cafe, Ginny crossed the park again and moved to the public restrooms. After locking herself in a stall, she did a quick turn to apparate home, landing rather grumpily in her flat. </p><p>She was still annoyed— with herself, with Harry, with Cho. She still didn’t understand it. She kept flashing backwards to Harry’s confused face, to her own frustration, to the smell of Cho’s hair. Her smile. Her laugh. </p><p>Cho Chang didn’t like girls, though. And she didn’t like Ginny. </p><p>But at least she had had a few moments, the briefest of times that it could have happened. It all came crashing down a few moments later when she realized that, if Harry thought something was up, everyone did. Cho must know. She must realize something. She had to! Her crush had to be so obvious to others. </p><p>She threw her coat onto her misshapen couch, grimacing. Her shoes were next, tossed untidily into her kitchen. Just as Ginny was peeling off Harry’s sweater, a steady knock at her door brought her out of her routine and back into reality. She assumed it was Harry, there to apologize, but when she peered through the peephole she saw a round face and a warm smile. </p><p>Cho.</p><p>She took in a breath, her heart fluttering. Without a second thought, Ginny quickly unlatched the door and smiled. “Hey,” she breathed out, trying to seem calmer than she was. But her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that Cho could <em>hear</em> it. </p><p>Cho Chang stood in her doorway in all of her glory, baby blue sweater and a sweet smile on her lips. The crinkles around her eyes seemed to blossom just for her, and Ginny flickered a glance to her lips, then downwards to the large bundle of blue flowers in her arms. </p><p>“Hey,” Cho responded, her smile growing wider. She pressed a kiss to Ginny’s cheek, and the whiff of perfume caused her heart to skip a beat. Ginny stepped aside to let her in, her eyes still tracing the flowers in confusion. “I brought you these.” </p><p>“Why?” Ginny asked, adjusting her sweater as she followed Cho back into her kitchen, where the witch was already busying herself with making the flowers at home. </p><p>Cho looked back at her quizzically, her quick hands continuing to place the lilies into the deepest mug that Ginny had. “For our one-month anniversary, of course. Did you forget?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>